Many Partings
by Navana
Summary: Aragorn's departure from Rivendell when he goes into exile at age 20. May have more coming By Silraen and Navana


Many Partings  
  
The westward wind blew hard like the calling of a horn against the vibrant sunset. Through the eves of the trees and across the once still waters of the lands beyond the ford of Imladris. It had not yet been a day since, by choice of himself, Aragorn, Arathorn's son, left the Elvinrefuge; his childhood home.  
  
Behind him, a forest green cloak flew like a flag in the eye of a storm as he rode into the wind. Inside, he knew not where he was going, or when he would return this way again. All he had ever known, his mother, Lord Elrond, the peaceful elvin valley, and most of all his love of the Lady Arwen Evenstar, was fading further and further behind him as his horse galloped away.  
  
Over and over again, in his mind, he turned through why he was leaving. When love has but heart, hearken not thy mind; instead, wait, for the answer will yet come. My Son, your road is waiting yet darker days, but I see a light in you yet, my Estel. The bitter sadness that his mother hand conveyed to him was only a glimpse, he knew, of days and years beyond. Never had parting been so difficult than that morning.  
  
The surreal cast of the early morning sun glistened off the elegant waterfall that ran through the lower garden of Rivendell. He only had to walk down the path, to reach the stables. There a horse was waiting to bear him forward to a future he was yet to learn. But first he wished to take in the splendor of the Elvin gardens one last time.  
  
Gently, his feet tread down the leaf-scattered path. Within him, a memory was being written that would last for many years to come. The path ended at the feet of the shimmering falls. There, in a mist that gleamed like jewels stood a figure that no words could grace. About her shoulders, hair like midnight fell. At the sight of her, his heart leapt, then fell into a deeper sadness for he was reminded of why he so hard longed to stay. As if she knew he was coming, her head spun to meet his gaze. "Estel?"  
  
"Arwen?" his breath fell short. "I did not expect to see you here."  
  
Her eyes light up at the sound of his voice. He may have been but a seed next to her, a blossomed flower, but her love for him was greater than any lands of Middle~Earth. "Nor I you. What brings you here at such an hour?"  
  
"I was in council with Lo-Your father." The usual elvin radiance that she had come to see as the ever-present light in his glacier eyes was strangely absent.  
  
"In council with my father? This early in the morn?" she asked, stepping towards him.  
  
"I-It was an important decision." Even as the light had diminished, so had the assurance that he had always had in his words. This man before here did not appear to be her Estel, but a troubled young man.  
  
"May I inquire what important decision this was?"  
  
At this, Aragorn sighed. He had long dreaded what she was asking of him. "I have been troubled with this for many a night," he spoke softly, looking not to his dearest Undomiel, but to the waterfall behind her. "But I have but no other choice than the path I have chosen."  
  
Arwen, too, felt a pang of sorrow as she heard the words. It had been only a while since she had heard his call through these same gentle branches, and she also long knew that he would have the choice he spoke of. "Then you are leaving."  
  
"I would stay if it did not bring such danger to you or the people of Imladris."  
  
Sullenly, Arwen nodded. "I know. You are brave and noble, Aragorn. You think of others before yourself. I admire and respect that in you." She found her hands slightly tightened around his. Words that were running through his mind would not come out. It took a moment before he managed to clear his mind enough to speak again.  
  
Sorrowfully, he looked into her eyes. The rising sun's light reflected beautifully in her elvin-gray and wise eyes. The words of Elrond came back, choking him once more. Shyly, then, he looked to her gentle hands wound in his. "I leave only when I am finished here. Though," his hand released her left hand and then reached over to hold her right hind in both hands. "I fear I will never be truly finished here."  
  
Tears already began to well up in her eyes. "Then why not stay?"  
  
"I cannot," he sighed. "You know that." Sadly, she looked down; she knew exactly what he spoke of. "I only have until evening today to leave."  
  
Suddenly, his eyes darted back to hers. "Arwen, I am leaving and I fear I may never return."  
  
"Do not say such things," her grip tightened on his hands. "You must."  
  
"The darker hours arise once more and I fear that I am but a burden to your people." He still held her hand gently, as if to hold the moment forever. "My mind tells me I will never gaze upon your grace again."  
  
"You are not a burden," she fought back the tears that began to sting her eyes, wanting to fall down her immaculate cheeks. "Especially to Rivendell."  
  
"I will be, and why stay when I can but only leave and save your people a war. But leaving has not been as easy as I had planned and, lo! It grows only harder."  
  
"Oh, Estel," she fell into his arms, crying. "Your leaving is only a leaf in a forest of things yet to come. And yet I cannot think to be without you."  
  
Gently, he stroked her silken hair. "I will be with you, my love, in the wind when it blows down from the mountain tops. Or the mist from the falls that kisses your lips, and even here in this garden." By the time he was finished, his hands were rested on her side and she was looking back into his eyes. "And, dearest Arwen, my mind may tell me that we may never meet again, but my heart is saying, wait! For we will again meet before the ending of our worlds."  
  
And so the two walked together, through the gardens, and down the path to the stables and there he said goodbye in sorrow, even when his words rang in his heart. 


End file.
